Medley of Sorts
by SweetStories11
Summary: This is a series or collection of poems that have to do with Ash and Misty! Some are also May and Drew! Hope you like it, and please review! Thanks!
1. Always And Forever

**A/N:** Hey there! I was having a hard time getting into writing my fic again, so this time I decided that I would write a short poem to get me in the mood lol 

..:-:..

As the moon and sun both shine down upon us, I am with you, always by your side, Our travels have brought us closer, but 

_There is something more than just you and I;_

_A soft fluttery feeling, deep inside of me_

_Never do I want to let go of it_

…

_Happiness dances about in my soul,_

_As I drift through an endless dream_

_The road we travel upon, it never ends_

_And the laughs we share forever brighten our day_

_Here I am at peace, at peace with myself and my thoughts_

_No one can harm me, and no one can harm you_

…

_Abruptly it all ends, and the mist clears from the path,_

_No longer do I dance with you in my dreams, or tell you all that I feel_

_Forever isn't real, a thought only my heart could have explored_

_But now we say a thing unimaginable, we have to say farewell,_

_For how long I don't know, and when our eyes will meet again, I cannot tell_

_But this I can say Ash Ketchum, and with all my heart it's true,_

_I will always and forevermore love you._

..:-:..

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and I do hope you liked it! Have a great day!


	2. Wishing

**A/N:** Hey! Since I can't write much during the week, and since that one poem was left all alone, I figured I would make a series of poems, cuz I like writing poems too so, it may not be long, but I'm happy with it lol Oh and all of these poems will be Ash/Misty I think you can figure this one out lol

WISHING 

_The auburn spirit that you have_

_Amazes me each and everyday_

But you are now gone, and away 

_That ferocity which lies within your heart_

_Has disappeared, and my days are filled_

_With endless thoughts of how warm and happy_

_I used to be…_

_How I wish you were here, still with me_


	3. What If

**A/N:** (Misty's POV)

_WHAT IF?_

_I sometimes wonder about many things like what could have happened if and only if…_

_I had told, told you how much you mean to me._

_I envy her; I envy every second she spends with you,_

_Because all those seconds I wish could be ours,_

_That time, only we would have and remember._

…

_Once I didn't have to envy anyone, except maybe the few I thought of as threats_

_But now I only wish, and think about what could have happened, and_

_If things would now be different_

**A/N:** Yup, a somewhat reflection of Misty's. Hope you like! I'll be doing this every week :P


	4. Forever Night

**A/N**: I'm glad I can update this even though I can't update my fics, which will be sometime soon, I promise! Okay, well this poem is something I randomly thought of, and I liked it… so I guess if you really want to be technical… you can put any pairing of pokemon you like and insert it to be the two people in the poem, allrighte? Good. Here we go then. Enjoy!

..:-:..

_**Forever Night**_

_Midnight falls and the night begins_

_Living souls are still and quiet_

_Two remain, alive with the night_

_A breeze prickles the skin_

_Shivers run up the spine_

_As thoughts of the unknown_

_Expand towards the horizon_

_Each follows the silent movements of the dark_

_An irresistible temptation for freedom_

_Soon the gentle wind guides these hearts _

_Through the forest they run_

_To an undetermined destination_

_The wind only knows of_

_Suddenly the trees are gone_

_Only the dark night remains_

_The two stirring souls meet_

_Eye to eye, and temptation is given into_

First hands, then arms and body 

_Touch of exhilaration_

_Their lips embrace_

_A song of wonder resounds_

_The night is awakened_

And every living soul is free 

..:-:..

**A/N:** Did you like it? Not like? Please tell me!


	5. Lonely Eyes

**A/N:** This poem I guess… is more for Drew and May… but you can use your imagination lol An advanced "Thank you" to those of you that review!

…

"Lonely Eyes"

_There you are, standing still and quiet_

_Your face gathered with thoughts I can't figure out_

_And your calm presence enthralls me_

_So much that I can't take my eyes off of you_

_But I have to, because I can't stare at you forever_

…

_My eyes linger towards you again, _

_This time your eyes sparkle with pure happiness_

_So much that my heart feels your warmth, _

_But my smile is hidden; it's concealed _

_In my docile expression, so that no one will know_

…

_Laughing with your friend, you start to walk away_

_And my mind can't help but wonder how it would feel_

_To be that friend _

"_Hi,"someone says, I have to look away_

_When I look back, you're gone_

…

_The wait is over, once more I find my eyes looking at you_

_Your presence calling to me, yet I hear no sound_

_I laugh with my friends, but it doesn't matter,_

_Do I really know what I am laughing about?_

_Because my thoughts are of you, and only you_

…

_As I walk, you pass by me at lightening speed,_

_And my heart sinks to the ground_

_I walk in to see your face, full of light_

_But you don't even notice me glancing your way_

…

_So with a sigh, and a heavy heart, _

_I take my eyes off of you_

_I try to regain myself_

_And forget about how much_

_You mean to me_


	6. Together In Thought

**A/N:** New poem! The "…" is Ash, and the '…' is Misty.

TOGETHER IN THOUGHT

"_I think of you everyday"_

'_You're always on my mind'_

"_And I can't get you out of my head"_

'_I can't stop it, even if I try'_

"_Your smile and words, could always make me happy"_

'_Even in your dense world, you made the most sense'_

"_And I miss that, I miss you"_

'I miss you more than ever' And I wish I could be with you now 

**A/N:** I would ask for reviews… but I guess you'd just rather read it, which is understandable. Anyways, since today is what today is, HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	7. Hateful Love

A/N: This is in May's POV

Hateful Love

Sometimes everything in me feels like exploding

I want to hit your face and scream

Say I hate you, never want to see you

Get out of my face, you jerk

All the words come out of that mouth

Too bad I can't sew

..:-:..

Finally, you're gone, I can breathe

My skin loses grip, the hair on my body sleeps

I don't have to explode any more

This happens when you leave, you're out of my sight

What kind of magic do you use on me?

..:-:..

There you are again, I want to hurl

Kick and scream again, no you're NOT the best

Tears flicker in my eyes, pain reaches out

Words really can hurt me

Why can't you something nice?

Just this once?


	8. Could It Be True?

**A/N:** This is in Ash's POV about Misty.

COULD IT BE TRUE?

_My heart races to the sound of your name_

Those deep crystal eyes, enchant me 

_Your soft ginger hair, comforts me_

_A touch of your perfect skin, purifies me_

_That brilliant smile, warms me_

_And if my heart years to be with you_

_I know what it's telling me is true_


	9. Where Did You Go?

A/N: Misty thinking about Ash

**Where did you go?**

Awake, I look

Everything is gone, you're not there

All but nothing is surrounding me

And the wind howls without end

The stars above guide me

But to where? How far will I go?

I need you, more than I know

Something pulls me towards the woods

Moonlight shimmers onto the night

Through the trees I run

I stop.

-

There you are.

Smile at me, I smile back.

What are you doing out here?

Of course, I should have known.

You're always trying to be the best.

Take a rest, you deserve it

The wind stops howling

It pricks at the hair on our skin

We huddle up close

Your warmth spreads over to me

Silence.

Slowly my head drops onto your shoulder

The stars twinkle in the vast sky

Close my eyes, and melt into a smile

Because I feel your arm around me.


	10. Red: Color and Feeling

**A/N:** This is _Drew_ thinking about _May._

* * *

**Red: Color and Feeling**

A red bandana

I know it's yours

It is so soft, but obviously you don't have it with you

There are voices ahead of me

Is it you?

My heart races at the thought

I make my way towards the sounds

Yeah, it's your voice I hear

Soft and joyous

My heart melts

All of you are playing with you pokemon

You are all friends

My smile disappears; Roselia gives me what I need

I lay your bandana near your things

And I slip away unnoticed

From the trees, I see you leave the game

Slowly you reach for it

My rose

At first you look confused, but wait,

Did you just smile?

You take your bandana and put it back on

And then you safely put my rose away

Maybe there is hope after all.

**A/N:** I know… not that good, right? lol


	11. True Message

**A/N:** This is May thinking about Drew after the Yushira Contest eppie… if you don't know what it was about, it doesn't really matter I guess lol

* * *

**TrueMessage**

If not before, I see more clearly now

What was there, is visible to me

I see how much you matter

How much I need you by my side

Is it possible that you feel the same way?

…

You always say what's on your mind

But what if this time, you are hiding the truth?

A blush rises to my cheeks at the thought

That maybe just this time

You are thinking about me, in some way

…

But there's another girl right here

Who I know loves you too

And the feeling deep inside me

Is that I don't know what to do

She is growing so fond of you

It makes me think if I am too

…

You talk to me, I hear your voice

But instead I think if you would ever

Say nice things to me, say something

Meaningful, deep with kindness

And then I laugh because I know you too well

Drew, you would never do such a thing

…

_But how I wish you would..._

* * *


	12. Who You Are

**A/N: **This is Drew thinking about May.

* * *

**Who You Are**

Beautiful. Amazing. Stunning. Elegant.

Wonderful. Happy. Funny. Outgoing.

Excited. Optimistic. Energetic. Playful.

Loving. Caring. Adoring. Compassionate.

…

Put all these words together, and they mean _May._

The girl I love.


	13. Nighttime Prayer

**A/N:** This is Misty's POV about Ash.

* * *

**Nighttime Prayer**

Times have passed

And still I think about you

Constantly, I'm here, it's night

I wonder whether you're thinking of me

So far away, in lands I can only dream of

I hope you're okay, eating well,

And not getting into trouble

A smile forms in my mind when I remember the

First time, the times after that,

And the last time that we laughed together

Won't we do that again?

I hear it dying, fading away

Your laughter haunts my thoughts

And then I hold myself and wish it weren't true

Wish that meeting you were a wonderful dream

… I wish I could dream that wonderful dream again.

Just once, please?


	14. A Long Awaited Reply

**A/N: **This is Ash's POV about Misty. (This is in response to the previous poem)

* * *

**Long Awaited Reply **

The years pass by

The words escape from my mind

The feelings inside seem to grow

As my heart seems to want to see your smile again

You don't call as much

You try to seem enthusiastic about it

You sound like you really don't care

But is that my imagination, because I don't want to get hurt?

I wish I could somehow tell you

I hope that you would tell me too

I want to know if this could work out

Because I'm beginning to feel desperate for an answer

So I visit your house

So I show up with some flowers and candy

So I finally say those three words

And I'm relieved when you hug me, tears spilling down your cheeks

You say you love me too.


	15. Tragedies

**A/N:** This can be from anyone's POV... May, Drew, Ash, or Misty :) Choose and read on!

* * *

**Tragedies **

The horror escaping my lungs

Filled with dread and not a single breath

I cling to the one person, who's been there all along

Hoping that this bad day won't end in tragedy

..-..

All of the love stories, and the cruel lover's demise

Seems so underrated, that is until I can see with my own eyes

That the world isn't portrayed right

Because the feeling of death lingering nearby…

..-..

Is more horrible that it is read

The words can't describe how awful it is

To feel the last slipping moments float away

From your body, into the crashing waves

..-..

For some reason, there's that little light in my head

Telling me to swim right instead

And then there you are, your eyes shining so bright

I think: Maybe there's a happy ending in sight.

* * *

**A/N**: I haven't updated this in like four or five months and I felt really bad... it was fun writing another poem! I'll try to do it more often:) Thanks so much for reading! 

-Monika-


	16. Serendipity

**A/N:** This is from Misty's POV about Ash, inspired from the actual movie

**Serendipity**

The chance that everything happens for a reason

Might just be the reason why I met you

It wasn't the fact that it was the fishing season

Because then I'd be lying, it wouldn't be true

Everyday, I look at the water and your wet hair

Pops out, sticks to my memory, doesn't leave

I shake my head, and you're not really there

It took one day to meet you, on the very eve

Of the journey you and I would take

Across distant lands and murky water

So then when you left, all I could make

Was the little sandwich in the potter

Tears fall down my cheek, as the day grows cold

You're not here with me, you're somewhere far away

My heart breaks because I'm always told

That I let you slip away that one day

I haven't seen you since, I somehow don't feel whole

If I hadn't fished you out of the pond

If I hadn't followed you with my entire soul

Then I wouldn't have become so fond

I wouldn't have been able to meet the one person who I've come to love so much


End file.
